


Hotwire

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You’ve just met a very interesting man, if only you hadn’t been in the middle of stealing his car.





	1. Hotwire

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites I've written. I take requests! I'm also on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun!

You approach the sleek black car, looking over it carefully. You ran your hand over the smooth metal and smiled as you approached the driver side door. You took a quick look around, making sure there was no prying eyes. Once you were sure no one was watching. You set your bag on the ground and pulled out a wire hanger. Picking locks on old cars like this was far to easy for you. You grinned when you heard the lock pop. You opened the door and took one last look around, before slipping into the driver seat.

“Oh you are beautiful.” You muttered.

You went to reach under the steering wheel to pull out the wires you needed but froze when you heard a gun cock. You cursed under your breath and slowly turned to look at a tall man in an army jacket.

“Hi.” You smiled nervously.

He said nothing, just motioned for you to step out of the car. You did so slowly, subtly picking his jacket pocket and slipping what you assumed was a wallet into your sleeve. You held up your hands.

“I don’t suppose you’re just going to let me walk away?” You asked cautiously.

“Not a chance princess.” The man scoffed.

“Worth a shot.”

You sighed and he knelt down to look through your duffle bag. He kept his gun trained on you and rummaged through your bag. He raised an eyebrow when he saw credit card scanners, various lock picking kits, and several wallets that clearly didn’t belong to you. He looked back at you and you gave him a shrug. He stood and you looked around for any possible escape, you saw none.

“Well I’ll just take my stuff and be on my way.” You smiled cheekily.

“What makes you think, I haven’t called the cops?” He challenged.

You let out a short laugh. You meant his gaze, mischief dancing in your eyes.

“Please, I’ve been watching you all day, I saw all the naughty things in your trunk. I’m sure that’s all  _so_  legal.” You said sarcastically.

He seemed to debate with himself on what to do for a moment. You pulled the wallet out of your sleeve and opened it. You raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

“Well, well, Agent Weller, you’re just a mystery aren’t you?”

“Where did you get that?” He snapped.

“I picked your pocket.” You said innocently.

He went to grab it but you held it just out of his reach. You smirked, this was getting fun.

“Now let’s make a deal,  _Dean_.”

Dean gave you a confused look, curious as to how you knew his name.

“I heard you and your brother talking at the dinner earlier.” You explained.

Dean lowered his gun and leaned against the hood of his car. You lowered your arms and tossed him back the FBI badge.

“Alright, what’s this deal of yours sweetheart.”

“My name is Y/N.” You informed him.

He chuckled and watched you closely.

“Okay Y/N, how are we going to work this out?”

You took a step towards him, keeping a watchful eye on the gun in his hand.

“Well, you don’t call the cops, let me take my stuff and walk away, or call them and I tell the cops about the junk in your trunk, the fake FBI badge and you and your brother digging up that grave and burning the body.”

Dean looked at you both impressed and surprised you gave him a devilish smile.

“Like I said, I’ve been watching you pretty boy.”

Dean snorted and tucked his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

“Seems we’re at a stalemate then.”

“I’ll also give you back your wallet.”

You held up his wallet and Dean’s eyes widened, quickly checking his pockets. He narrowed his eyes at you but smirked regardless.

“You’re good.”

You gave a mock bow and held your hand out for him to shake.

“Well do we have a deal?”

Dean grabbed your smaller hand in his large one and smiled at you.

“Seems I don’t have a choice.”

You suddenly yanked on his hand catching him off guard. He stumbled forward and you pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He stood there stunned and you placed his wallet in his still outstretched hand. You smirked, picking up your duffle bag and started walking away. Dean blinked, processing what happened then looked down at his hand. There was a piece of paper with a number on it, sitting on top of his wallet.

“Call me if ever you need a thief.”

You called over your shoulder. Dean watched you walk away until you disappeared from sight. He chuckled and walked back to his motel room, slipping your number into his pocket.


	2. Part 2

You jerked awake, confused and mildly irritated. You dug around under your pillows until you found the cause of your rude awakening, your phone. You answered it, yawning a bit.

“Yes?”

“Guess that number you gave me was real.” A familiar gruff voice said.

You were suddenly far more awake now, it didn’t take you long to figure out who was on the other end.

“Dean, to what do I owe the pleasure?” You smirked.

You sat up, stretching your limbs, and standing. You walked across your cheap motel room.

“You said to call if I ever needed a thief.”

You turned on the dated coffee pot and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“I did say that, so why do you need me, two months later, at 2 a.m.?”

Dean explained that him and his brother needed an old book, from a heavily guarded home of a rich antique collector. He was vague on the details but you didn’t pry. You thought for a moment and Dean decided to give you a little push.

“No one’s gotten past the fence before.”

You leaned on the wall, watching the pot fill with coffee. You grinned at the obvious challenge.

“Mm, you really know the way to a girl’s heart.”

Dean chuckled, he knew there was no way you were going to turn him down.

“What shady hole can I find you in this time pretty boy?”

You were relieved to find that he was only three towns over from you and you wouldn’t have to spend all day to reach him. Once you had finished your coffee you got dressed and packed up your stuff. You reached their motel around noon, and ditched your stolen car a few blocks away. You smiled when you saw the Impala in the parking lot.

“You were so close to being mine.” You sighed.

“Don’t be getting any ideas princess, that didn’t end well for you last time.”

You looked over at Dean who was walking towards you and you smiled. You adjusted your duffle bag on your shoulder.

“Depends on how you look at it, it wasn’t all bad.”

You didn’t even bother hiding the fact that you had just given him a once over. You walked by him, swiping his wallet and looked up at the motel.

“So which room is yours then?”

“25, and give me back my wallet, Y/N.” Dean said.

“What?”

You pretended to be clueless, and he just raised his eyebrows, holding out his hand expectantly. You sighed dramatically and handed him back his wallet, but not before sneaking a peak inside first. Dean lead you inside and you quickly scanned the room, immediately noting all the possible escapes. A man with long hair looked up from his computer and gave Dean a confused look.

“Y/N, Sam, Sam, Y/N.”

Dean muttered grabbing something from the table, reading it over. Sam stood up, shaking your hand and giving you a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sam said.

You opened your mouth to reply but Dean cut you off.

“Watch your stuff around her.”

You gave him a halfhearted glare and Sam looked at Dean with a scolding expression.

“Dean that’s-”

“I met her when she tried to take baby.” Dean explained.

Sam looked at you surprised and you smiled, completely unashamed.

“Plus she took your phone Sammy.” Dean chuckled.

Sam quickly checked his pocket and then looked at you. You were holding up his phone smiling cheekily. You tossed it back to him and dropped your duffle bag by the table.

“I thought we were past the whole me stealing your car thing, don’t you trust me Dean.” You pretended to be offended

Dean chuckled and gave you an amused look.

“Not a chance.” He said.

“Fair enough.” You laughed slightly.

You sat down by Dean and looked at the various papers and books scattered around the table.

“Alright Winchester, let’s see those blueprints.” They both looked at you and you realized your mistake.

They never told you their last name and you didn’t know it the last time you saw Dean.

“Oh right, snagged your license from your wallet.” You smiled sheepishly.

You held it to Dean, and he snatched it from your hand.

“Quit doing that.” He mumbled.

You only shrugged and Sam turned his computer so you could see the blueprints for the house you were going to break into you. You talked with them, discussing possible ways in and eliminating the ones that you knew would get you caught. Once you had a solid plan you dug through your duffle bag, finding your lock pick kit.

“That’s all you’re taking?” Dean questioned.

You gave him a confident look as you stood up.

“It’s all I need, don’t worry about me handsome, I’m the best there is.”

“Never said you weren’t sweetheart, and maybe I’ll agree with you  _if_  you manage to get the book tonight.” Dean said.

Sam looked between the two of you as you both stared each other down for a moment. He lowered his head to look back at his computer, smiling knowingly.

“ _When_  I succeed tonight, you owe me a beer Winchester, deal?”

Dean grinned and leaned forward, and held out his hand, you grabbed it, matching his grin.

“Deal.”

Needless to say he was pouting as the three of you drove back to the motel the brothers were staying in. It had been almost child’s play to you, breaking into the house and swiping the book. Sam even admitted to being impressed.

“I believe you said you’d admit to me being the best if I got the book, and if I recall correctly, I did.”

You were all sass as the three of you walked into the motel room. Dean turned to stare at you a moment narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t remember saying that.” He scoffed.

“Uh yeah, you kinda did Dean.” Sam said.

Dean shot his brother a look and Sam held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I’m going to get some food.” Sam said quickly excusing himself from the tense atmosphere.

You placed your hands on your hips looking at Dean expectantly, much like he did when you took his wallet.

“Fine, you are pretty good.” Dean conceded.

You laughed and Dean scowled at you playfully.

“Oh don’t be mad pretty boy, you’re just upset I’m better than you.”

Dean snorted and took a step towards you.

“You think so?”

You took a step towards him crossing your arms.

“I  _know_  so.”

His eyes practically screamed a challenge and you were more than willing to accept it.

“You’ve got quiet the ego, sweetheart.”

“You’re one to talk. You’ve got quiet the ego yourself.” You scoffed.

“Never said I didn’t.”

The two of you were much closer to each now, invading each other’s personal space, neither of you seemed to mind though. You both smiled at each other, mischief dancing in both of your eyes. Neither one of you spoke, or moved for a moment. You reached up, fixing the collar of his jacket, smiling playfully.

“How about we get that drink now?”


	3. Part 3

“Well why not?” You huffed.

You were still with the Winchester brothers, even three days after you pulled the job for them. You weren’t ashamed to admit you liked spending a little more time with them, more specifically Dean. Sam had jokingly asked you, when Dean left the room once, when the wedding was going to be. You didn’t even falter just smiled and shrugged. Things were going great, until you asked why the boys wanted the book. No one could blame you for being curious, after all the book was made of human skin. Naturally you wanted to know what they could possibly want with a book like that. Dean had flat out told you no and refused to answer. Sam seemed to side with him.

“Because you don’t want to know.” Dean said.

You gave him a deadpan expression and narrowed your eyes.

“Right, that’s why I asked, so I could  _not_  know.” You said voice dripping sarcasm.

Sam almost smiled at the sass you seemed to reserve only for Dean.

“Just drop it Y/N, this is one cage you don’t want to rattle.” Dean warned.

You felt yourself growing irritated and you glared at him.

“I wouldn’t have rattled it if I wasn’t prepared for what’s inside.” You said firmly.

Dean exchanged looks with Sam. The two of them seemed to have a silent conversation, and you would have been amused, if you hadn’t been growing more impatient by the second. Dean sighed and turned his attention back to you.

“Alright, you want the truth fine, monsters are real, creatures of legends, the whole shebang, ghosts, zombies, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, and that’s only a handful of them. Those things that go bump in the night, they are very real.” Dean said.

You stared at him a moment, you thought he was joking until you looked at Sam. He was shaking his head but looked dead serious as well.

“Nice job easing her into it, Dean.” Sam sighed.

You looked between the two of them, processing their words. You turned around and grabbed your duffle bag and started walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean called after you.

“You two are either delusional, or insane, or both, all I know is I’m leaving and taking my sanity with me.”

You hurried out of the hotel room and heard Dean chasing after you.

“Y/N!”

You pretended you hadn’t heard him and picked up your pace, but he still caught up to you and grabbed your arm.

“Y/N wait! Will you just talk to me?”

You turned your head to look at him and jerked your arm free. You turned around to face him so fast that he had to take a step back to avoid you elbowing him.

“No, you’re insane, you’re crazy! You’re lying!”

Dean saw the panicked look in your eyes and his expression softened.

“Why would I lie to you?”

You shook your head and turned back around walking a few steps forward, running a hand through your hair.

“No…no you have to be… because if you’re not then…”

You turned to him once again and dropped your duffle bag by your feet.

“Then almost everything I know changes, the monsters under my bed, the voices I hear when no one is around, the shadows on the walls with nothing there to cast them. Those are probably real, those are possibly monsters.”

Dean took a cautious step towards you, but you held up your hand. He stopped looking at you concerned. You were silent, staring at the ground in thought.

“Oh my god, does that mean Santa Claus is real.”

Dean’s expression went from concern to disbelief. He raised an eyebrow.

“Out of every supernatural creature there is,  _Santa Claus_  is the one you’re worried about?” Dean said incredulously.

You glared at him and crossed your arms. He was failing miserably at containing his laughter.

“Don’t judge me, he’s basically a jolly fat stalker, who watches kids sleep, sneaks into their house, then takes their food, yeah he kinda freaks me out.” You said defensively.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it when you sent him a warning look that promised him a swift kick between his legs if he even started that sentence. He cleared his throat taking a step back to be out of your kicking range.

“Right, and we’re coming back to your fear of Santa Claus later, but sweetheart, it’s ok to be freaked out, if it helps there’re ways to kill most monsters.” Dean shrugged.

“Then… that body I saw you and Sam burn that was…”

“You burn the body to get rid of ghosts.” Dean explained.

You leaned against the wall for support and quietly stared at the ground again.

“Y/N, you doin ok?” Dean was back to being worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine… just a mild internal panic attack is all.” Your voice broke slightly.

Dean moved closer to you and you looked at him, fear dancing in your eyes. He grabbed your shoulders turning you to face him.

“C'mon, where’s the girl who stared down the barrel of my gun and smiled?”

You knew he was trying to make you feel better but you were still reeling from learning a whole other world existed that you didn’t even know was there.

“She’s having a bit of an existential crisis, try again later.” You muttered.

Dean chuckled and you lifted your head to meet his gaze, questioningly.

“Sweetheart, you literally negotiated with me while I held a gun to your head, and walked away like you’d done it a million times. You broke into one of the most guarded houses in the world and did it in under two minutes.”

“Actually it was a minute and a half.”

Dean gave you a gentle look that still clearly said shut up. You smiled sheepishly.

“Anyways, are you going to tell me that monsters is where you draw the line? Are you that scared princess?” Dean scoffed.

You smirked and your eyes lit up at his challenge, for only knowing each other for a short amount of time, he knew you better than most people. Dean grinned when he saw the determined look in your eyes.

“Not a chance pretty boy.”

He laughed kissing you, and just like the first time you had done that to him you stood there stunned for a moment, just like he had. You smiled and he wrapped his arms around you.

“That’s my girl!”


	4. Part 4

“If the body was cremated then you find whatever the spirit is attached to and burn it.”

Your voice sounded so robotic by this point. How many times had you even answered that question? You knew Dean was just worried about you, but you were practically reciting the ways to kill vengeful spirits in your sleep by this point. Sam gave you an apologetic smile, when you shot him a pleading look, begging him to save you. He had just barely convinced Dean to let you hunting and that itself was impressive. Now if only Dean would stop putting it off.

“Dean, I could kill a ghost with my eyes closed, and my hands tied behind my back at this point. When do I get actually do it?” You groaned.

“Next time Y/N.”

You crossed your arms your expression neutral. That sounded familiar.

“Stop saying that and give a straight answer Winchester!”

You all but yelled and both brothers looked at you, caught off guard, but you couldn’t care less you were growing frustrated.

“I’ll take you the next time I go Y/N.” Dean said dismissively.

He turned to leave the room and you threw a book at him narrowly missing. He whirled around to face you, glaring slightly.

“You said that last week  _Dean_.”

You spat his name like it left a bad taste in your mouth. Sam looked up from his laptop, sensing the impending argument. Dean exhaled slowly, staring you down. You had been staying with them for a few months now, living in the bunker and you had been practically nagging Dean to let you go on at least one hunt. You were positive you were ready Dean seemed to disagree. You were both beginning to grow on each other’s nerves over this argument.

“And I’ll say it until I think you’re ready.” Dean hissed back.

You narrowed your eyes then pointed to Sam, who looked caught off guard. He always seemed to be caught in the middle.

“Sam thinks I’m ready, don’t you Sammy?”

You turned your head to look at him expectedly. The younger Winchester opened his mouth to reply but Dean cut him off.

“ _Sam_  doesn’t get a say in this.” Dean snapped.

As always, Sam very wisely slipped out of the room as soon as the attention was off of him. You poked Dean’s chest making him narrow his eyes.

“Then why do  _you_?”

  
Dean pushed your hand away, scowling. Part of you was kind of hoping he would finally admit why.

“Because I…we’re.. you know why!” He snapped.

It wasn’t the answer you were hoping for, but you pushed that thought aside. You only smirked and turned to walk out of the bunker’s library. Dean followed behind you after a moment.

“Where are you going?” He sighed.

“To steal the Impala.”

Dean almost fell over with how fast he stopped, his eyes wide in disbelief. You weren’t serious, of course but it certainly caught his attention.

“What?”

You threw him an innocent look over your shoulder.

“To  _drive_  the Impala, did you think I said something else?” You asked sweetly.

You both knew exactly what you said, you were just poking the bear. You didn’t fail to notice the slight smile tugging at Dean’s lips. You made your way to the garage, with Dean hot on your tail.

“What makes you think I’ll let you drive her? If you forgot you tried to steal her.” He scoffed.

You placed a hand to your chest, letting out a dramatic gasp, which had Dean rolling his eyes.

“I’m hurt, I thought we were past that.”

Dean crossed his arms and you sighed.

“Doesn’t matter, I have the keys anyways.”

His hands immediately went to search his pockets and groaned when he saw you holding the keys in the air. He snatched them back and you held your hands up in surrender.

“Then I get to go hunting.” You countered.

He raised and eyebrow, his expression screaming ‘no’. You pouted.

“Then I get to drive the Impala.”

“Didn’t I already say no to that princess?” Dean chuckled.

You tilted your head, pretending to be confused.

“So no hunting?”

“Right.”

You pretended to think for a moment, and he really should have started to be suspicious.

“No driving the Impala?”

“Right.”

You nodded slowly and pursed your lips.

“So no hunting, no driving the Impala, but you’ll definitely take me to kill a ghost right?”

“Right.”

You smiled in triumph and Dean blinked, processing what just happened. You walked past him kissing his cheek.

“Thanks pretty boy, you’re the best, can’t wait for that hunting trip.” You smiled cheekily.

Dean stood there confused and still trying to figure out how you just tricked him.

“What just happened?” Dean muttered.

“Easy…”

Sam had over heard the conversation and was standing beside Dean now. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulders giving him a mock sympathetic look.

“You’re whipped dude.” Sam laughed.

Dean turned around watching Sam walk away, laughing. Dean glared at the back of his brothers head and walked after him.

“I’m not whipped!”


	5. Part 5

Sam eyes bounced back and forth between his brother and you. You and Dean sat on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other with the intent to kill. Dean had finally taken you on that hunt he had promised, however when the two of you returned, neither one of you would even look at the other. No matter how much Sam asked or pried, he got no answer.

“So…did the hunt go good?” Sam ask timidly.

“Yes it did.” You said shortly.

Dean scoffed leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. You turned your attention back to him, your glare venomous.

“Right, it went so great that you almost got yourself killed.”

You narrowed your eyes.

“Yet I’m still alive, so what’s your point  _Dean_.”

He smiled but there was nothing joyful about it, it was a spiteful smile.

“ _My_  point is, you should stick to swiping credit cards, and leave the hunting to the professionals.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked at you. Your expression was unreadable and you slowly stood. You were far to calm for the current situation.

“Fuck. You.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and slowly turned his attention to his brother. Dean look absolutely livid and he jumped to his feet. He slammed his hands on the table, expression twisted into a scowl.

“What did you say?”

“Are you going deaf pretty boy? Need me to repeat myself?”

“Go on princess, say it again, I dare you.” Dean hissed.

You opened your mouth to repeat what you said but Sam decided now was a good time to intervene.

“Can you guys help me get something from the archives?”

Both you and Dean turned your attention to him, equally confused. You both nodded slowly and followed him to the archive room.

“I left it in here.”

Sam motioned to the dungeon and You raised an eyebrow, but followed Dean inside nevertheless.

“Left what exactly, I don’t see anything.” Dean called.

“Sam, there’s nothing in here!” You agreed.

The deafening sound of the doors closing, and locking had both you and Dean turning around quickly. Dean hurried to the door, slamming his fists against it.

“Sam! Open the damn door!”

You slammed your palms against the doors as well, your anger spiking.

“Samuel, don’t you dare leave me in here with him!” You shouted.

Dean shot you a nasty look but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to be stuck in a room with you any more than you wanted to be stuck with him.

“You two want out? Solve whatever problem you have between the two of you! I’ll see you in two hours.” Sam snapped.

You didn’t realize until now how frustrated he must have become with you and Dean bickering.

You heard his footsteps fading and you slid down the wall pulling your knees to your chest. Dean kicked the door making you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, cause that’ll open them for sure.”

Dean glared at you and you just shrugged. He went to stand on the other side of the room and for an hour the two of you sat in silence.

“Am I that bad of a hunter?” You asked suddenly.

Dean looked up at you surprised and frowned.

“I never said you were a bad hunter Y/N.”

“You said I should stick to swiping credit cards.” You reminded him.

Dean flinched, remembering his own harsh words. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to you. He sat down beside you, sighing.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant-”

“You just meant you don’t think I should hunt.”

Dean nodded and you frowned.

“You said I’m not a bad hunter, then why are you so against me hunting?”

You could see him growing frustrated but you didn’t back down.

“Dean. Why did you say those things if they weren’t true?”

“Because I love you damn it! I don’t want you getting hurt, I don’t want to lose you!” He stood to his feet, pacing.

You watched him in stunned silence. A small smile slowly graced your lips and you stood up grabbing him. He let out a muffled shout of surprise whenever you pressed your lips to his. You pulled back smirking at his shocked expression.

“About time pretty boy, I was beginning to think you’d never admit it.” You laughed.

Dean’s dumbfound expression made you smile all the more.

“What?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and Dean placed his hands on your hips.

“I’m saying I love you too Dean.”

The bright smile he gave you made your heart stop and you giggled as he pulled you into another kiss.

“You could have confessed first you know.” He chuckled.

You shrugged, fixing the collar of his flannel.

“Yeah, but I like to see you flustered, now tell me you love me again.” You winked.

He laughed and did just that, telling you he loved you over and over again, as he kissed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
